


[Podfic] Where the Devil Don't Go

by sophinisba



Series: Femslash February 2018 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consent Issues, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: betts's story read aloud:“We all chip in for a lap dance,” Rogers explained, and Jesus, Hill never thought she’d hear the words ‘lap dance’ come from Steven Grant Rogers’ beautiful, saintly mouth. “First person to finish wins it.”





	[Podfic] Where the Devil Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Devil Don't Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220959) by [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/pseuds/betts). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Where%20the%20Devil%20Don't%20Go.mp3) | **Size:** 15 MB | **Duration:** 26:51 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
